


Sanders Wonderland

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Patton wakes to snow and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone, Patton - Relationship
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sanders Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! Obligatory Christmas Fluff with the whole gang!
> 
> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/189895684067/sanders-wonderland

Not sure if this is any good… Didn’t really bother proof reading it. Had a rough day and felt like some sanders sides fluff would be a good pick me up… So, here is some; I hope you enjoy it.

Patton pulled the blankets tighter around his small form as he tried to soak in more warmth; the large quilt, his only shield from the crisp cold air of the room. He couldn’t remember the last time it had gotten this cold. In fact, it was far colder than it should have been. Logan was always so adamant about keeping the thermostat set to 68℉. No hotter, no colder.

‘Taking into consideration that there may be a few varying degrees when it comes to preference, sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit is the perfect setting for the four of us. A compromise between Roman’s need for a cooler environment and Patton’s need for warmth.’ Logan liked to remind them.

So why then, was Patton’s teeth chattering? Something was off…

The man in question curled tighter around himself as he felt a cool breeze brush against his exposed neck, giving a small mumble of soft protest before cracking his eyes open. Dim light shone through the window behind him, illuminating his alarm clock with read 5:28 AM. It was far too early for any of his flat mates to be awake. Even Logan, the man who had a schedule to make his schedules didn’t begin his days this early.

For a moment, Patton considered going back to sleep, when another small cold caress on the back of his neck forced another shiver out of him. He shifted, turning over onto his back to glance at the source.

The small window just above his writing desk stood ajar, a few papers he had been grading the night before littered across the room from where the wind had knocked them from their pile. He had cracked the window at some point during his work to allow a bit of fresh air into the room and must have forgotten to close it. He blinked sleepily before reaching for his glasses and sliding them on with a yawn. It took a moment before his tired brain eventually caught up to what he was seeing.

The corners of the polished glass that filled the small frame of his window, were fogged by the difference in temperature of the room and the world on the other side; which made it a bit difficult to see at first. As Patton pushed to his feet, however, still clinging to his blankets, he could help but grin at the sight before him. On the other side of the glass, large clumps of soft white flakes drifted slowly towards the rolling mounds of powder that covered the ground. The yellows and oranges of the fallen leaves that had been there just yesterday were now a mix of bright whites and grays. It was early enough that no one had had a chance to trend through the thick coating and ruin the beauty of it all. Excitement suddenly filled the man’s heart. It was snowing!

He rushed to the window, slamming it shut a bit too harshly before tossing his blankets to the side, his blood pumping fast enough now that the cold was all but forgotten. He would have to clean up his mess later, but for now he dug into his dresser and began to change, pulling on layer after layer of clothing. By the time he got to his shoes, he was already hopping down the hallway to knock on Roman’s door.

“RoRo!” He called excitedly as he finally managed to pull his left shoe all the way on. “Ro! Get up! Get up!” He urged loudly before pressing an ear to the door as he bounced on his heels. He made out a grumbling sound and a bit of shuffling before the door was pulled open to reveal the large form of a half sleeping Roman; facial mask and slippers and all.

“Pat… Its five AM… It takes time to look this good.” He mumbled, the words not having as much effect when his face was painted charcoal black. “I promise whatever it is, I’ll get to it later. Scout’s honor.” He offered, raising a hand to give a small exhausted salute.

“No, Roman…” Patton practically giggled, already taking the larger man’s arm and dragging him towards the bathroom. “Come on, we have to get you dressed.” He urged excitedly as Roman was forced to stumble after him.

They had barely made it half way down the hall when Virgil’s door opened just enough for the dark-haired man to poke his head out. Though that didn’t stop the smallest of the group from scooping him up as well and dragging him along in his black and purple pajamas.

“Whoa… I’m coming. No need to push.” He managed in his gravely, sleep filled voice. As soon as Patton managed to get the two men squeezed into their tiny bathroom and brushing their teeth he was off again.

Logan’s room sat separate from the other three, positioned next to the Kitchen, and the smallest of them all. Though the house technically belonged to him, Logan had insisted on taking the room next to the kitchen due to his early hours and strict schedules. He insisted that he simply didn’t want to bother anyone with his routines.

Patton rapped lightly on the door as he rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly, hands clasped behind his back as he waited, to avoid knocking again in his anticipation. Soon enough, however, the door was pulled to and there stood the tall thin man, dressed in a pair of flannel pants and loose-fitting shirt with an outrageously large selfie of Roman grinning broadly at the camera, practically draped across Logan who was dressed in his graduation regalia and not looking amused in the least (It was a gift from the other man and surprisingly comfortable). He took a moment to gain his baring, peering down at Patton as he adjusted his glasses before rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes.

“Patton? Is everything alright? You are awake rather early.” Logan pointed out simply, making Patton’s grin only grow.

“I’m fine!” He chirped in excitement. “Would you mind getting dressed, though, Lo? I have something I want to ‘snow’ you.” He snickered, though the pun went right over the other man’s head in his half-conscious state.

“Of course, Patton.” He offered. “I will be out momentarily.” He reassured before disappearing back into his room to dress.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Patton raced from one room to the next making sure that Roman and Virgil both were dressed in enough layers to be considered appropriate for this kind of weather. The two men were far too tired to really protest, or argue, as they were forced into this sweater or that. Eventually, they found themselves in the entry way, Logan having joined them only moments before, practically leaning on one another for support as they tried to stay awake.

“We are all here, Patton. What is this about?” Logan asked calmly, as he watched the man bounce about with his excitement.

“Its SNOWING!” He squealed as he threw the door open wide, letting in the cold crisp morning air. Before anyone could respond, however, he was halfway across the yard, shoes crunching into the frozen ground as he scurried about, already starting to build the base of a snow man.

Virgil cracked an eye open from where he leaned against a haphazardly put together Roman and gave a small unamused grunt. The shift in his weight causing Roman’s snoring to grow louder, earning him a perfectly aimed elbow to the ribs.

Roman jerked up at the pain, hand going to his side. If his expression was anything to go by, the over dramatic man would no doubt begin to whine in 3… 2… He caught sight of the snow and paused before giving a gasp of excitement of his own. The man hardly hesitated to follow his tiny friend into the winter wonderland before him, rushing to assist in the artistic vision of his own snowman.

For a moment, Logan and Virgil sat in sleepy silence as they watched their two friends discuss what the snowman should look like, both obviously having conflicting opinions though Patton never really ‘argued’. Finally, Logan moved forward, Virgil still at his side, to stand on the steps of their small porch, closing the door behind them to keep out the cold. Neither he nor Virgil were ones for such energetic games but watching the other two, currently abandoning their snowman for a snowball fight, was worth standing in the cold damp-

Logan’s had whipped back as snow splattered across his face, knocking his glasses a bit loose. His shoulders hunched in surprise, as he glared towards the two possible sources of the projectile; his frames sitting on the tip of his nose at a slight tilt.

Both Patton and Roman stood, wide-eyed and tense at the realization of what just happened. Patton’s hand slowly rising to subtly point the blame at the larger man next to him. The whole world seemed silent and still as if it held its breath in anticipation of Logan’s expected outburst.

The sound of a snort echoed across the lawn suddenly, followed by a resounding hiss. Logan’s brows furrowed in confusion; a look both Roman and Patton seemed to share before everyone’s gaze was on Virgil.

The dark-haired man’s hand covered his mouth as he doubled over, trying to hide the way his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Another resounding snort before his laughter broke through, filling the world with a light, gravely sound that the three of them had never heard before.

They stared at him in shock before the infectious sound spread to Patton… Then slowly to Roman… Even Logan wore a small soft smile as he watched Virgil laugh so unabashed for the first time. Sure, the scenery around them was beautiful but nothing was as gorgeous as he was in that moment. Nothing could compare to seeing someone, usually so full of pain and anxiety, so filled with pure joy.

Logan’s affectionate gaze shined with amusement as he pulled it away, glancing up briefly before turning to give the doorframe a small kick. If his calculations were correct then-

Virgil’s laughter turned into a muffled curse as a large pile of snow slid off the small incline above their door and covered him in the white powder that was quickly dampening his clothes; making him look like a sullen wet cat.

Roman’s laughter doubled, causing him to fall forward, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, the others all unable to keep from joining in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


End file.
